Mystery Girl
by 51Lorene
Summary: What if the world was taken over by zombies and there wasn't any alchemy during this time period. As a man named Roy Mustang fights to survive, and meets a girl with a mask surprisingly knows him from his past. Can they both work together or is there something more that we dont know about?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Roy Mustang, but people call me Colonel. I have been trying to survive an apocalypse for dead human corpses that got bitten from a virus. We like to call them zombies. As for me, I am looking for any survivors that need my assistance. As for my appearance, I'm tall with black flowing hair and a beautiful face and smile. I wore a navy blue jacket that went all the way to the floor and I wore navy blue shirt and pants with black boots. I found that I'm in a middle of a long street with a sniper rifle over my shoulder, a katana sword that was at my waste on the right side in its black sheath and last my M9 that was on my other side of my waste. As I look ahead of me, I start to see a town that looks dead like a ghost town. Nothing looks alive other then the things that people use to do slowly rot away. I knew that I must have been the only survivor from this entire insane situation that is slowly destroying the human population. The town didn't just look horrible but it's burning with the stench of rotting corps in the air. That made me very clear that I was alone to survive by my self. Then I hear a scream and I some how recognized the voice from my past. Till I see a girl running toward my direction with a horde of zombies were chasing her in full speed. I didn't recognize who she was but some were deep in my heart I knew that I couldn't let them get her. So I pulled out my M9 as I started shooting at the zombies behind her. I knew she wouldn't be able to get to me in time. In a flash I started to run towards her to save her while firing. As she got closer, I notice she was wearing a black mask that covered her eyes and nose. She also is wearing a black jacket like mine. She wore black boots that went to her knees with black tights and brown shorts. She also wore a black shirt and she had long blonde hair that was up in a bun. Before a zombie was able to get to her, I yelled "Duck down". She slid right below me as in one swing pulled out my katana and started to slash the zombies. I through my M9 to this girl and she cached it. She started to hit each zombie with a head shot not once missed her mark. I wonder were I have seen that before. After we killed all of them, I looked out in the distance at all the vehicles. "Hey follow me, we need a ride." I ran and I notice that she followed right behind me. I opened the nearest car hoping someone left there keys and that it still works. The only one we found that worked was a big red 1987 Chevy truck. I climbed in the driver's side as the girl got in the passenger side. I rolled down the window to let my arm to rest there as I like a boss drove like a pro with one hand. As I was driving I wanted to ask this girl a question. "Now that were safe from danger, mind if I ask who you are?" she looked at me through the mask.

"So you don't recognize me?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You're wearing that god damn mask." She starts to laugh a little.

"Well I'm not going to take it off till you do. But ill tell you my nickname instead, it's Lieutenant." My eyebrow went up.

"Lieutenant you say. My name is Roy Mustang and you can call me Co-"  
She giggles for a sec.

"Colonel, I already know who you are." Who is this girl?

As we continue driving, the gas in the truck slowly faded away as we were close to running out of fuel. We were on the high way as in the distance ahead we saw a survivor's camp. So we needed a plan. "It looks like a survivor camp doesn't it Colonel?"

"Yeah it does."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know Lieutenant."

"Hmm maybe it's a good idea if we went. How are we on gas?"

"Almost on E."

"Well let's go and get gas and supplies. I bet were low on ammo too."

"Then it's decided."

"I'm hoping they have my favorite weapons too." We drove up in line. "I guess were partners." I shook my head in agreement. We went through the zombie check station. They checked to make sure me weren't infected or were hurt. A lot of the people that the both of us saw were greeting us kindly and showed us around camp. But some of the people didn't like the fact the she was wearing that mask. They were kind if scared of her and didn't feel safe around her with that mask that she wore. A bald person with extreme muscles came up in from of Lieutenant. He had a pist of expression all over his face. She looked up at him with no expression. "Is there a problem?" He got up in her face and pointed at her.

"Yeah there is, it's that stupid mask of your wearing."

"It protects my eyes from the sun. I see much better with this on too." He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"When you say that coming from your mouth really pisses me off. With that thing on, it looks like you can betray us all." He used his free had to slowly reach for her mask. I didn't like this one bit and I wouldn't let that happen either. As he almost grabbed her mask, I grabbed his hand and used my other one to lay a punch. He let go of her collar as he backed up a few steps. "Okay so you want to play instead." He came up to me trying to through a punch but I ducked. I came back up and kicked him as he dropped to the ground. This made an example of him to all of the others. I was mad and I yelled out.

"Does any one else want to try to take off her mask!" As all around every single person stayed quiet and carried on with own business. I took her by the hand and walked to the vending machines. Eailer I was able to find some money that was left be hind. We found the store that sold supplies that we needed. The nice old man from behind the counter gave me our things we need. Lieutenant looked to her side as she grind.

"Hey, old man? What kind of weapons are those over there?" The man looked over at the objects.

"Don't tell me you like those kind of things?" She looked serious this time.

"I do sir. I worked with those kinds of weapons when I was in the military. There the only good ones they had." He smiled lightly at the girl and looked at the weapons on the wall.

"Well, I guess I can give them to you. I never used them and its better if they were then they would just rot away." The man laughed out loud. He put the weapons in a bag for her. "Take good care of them for me and its free on the house." She slightly smiled up at the man.

"That is to kind of you sir." So she was in the military too. But I don't remember seeing those weapons before. We both waved bye to the nice old man and walked back to the truck. I through the supplies in the back, as Lieutenant dropped the bag on the seat.

"Hey, what kind of weapons did you get?" She stands up and looked up at me.

"Well these are browns. I got two colt 1902 pistols, there my favorite." She put one on both sides of her waste. "I also got a Remington model 12 sniper." She put that on her shoulder. "I also got a browning auto 5 shot gun." She put that on the same shoulder. "And lets not for get a black knife" She put that in her right boot. She got in the truck and closed the door behind her. I jumped in as well. I turned the key as the engine started up instantly. I put the petal in the metal as we cruse our way out the front gates of the survival camp. We were back on the bumpy, deserted, and open land with only the dead seeking for human flesh. As we were cruising and heading north, we decided that we set out again to find a salvation. Being partners with this Lieutenant woman is good, but I don't know that much about her other then that some how she is from my past. I've had dated many attracted Lieutenant's in my history of being in the military. Most of them I did work with, till I left each one behind so I could find another pretty little thing. I can't remember most of their names nor do I remember how many I dated. People call me a player, but I just haven't found that special someone. I was still a Colonel, so I had to go to different places most of the time. I still don't recognize this woman, but I have a feeling that I do know her from some where. Some how I want to know more about her and so I sparked up a conversation.

"Lieutenant is there any pacific place that you have in mind that we should go and check out?" She didn't say one word for what felt like years, till her mouth slowly whispered something that I could barely hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Though she spoke in a soft tone I could barely hear what she was saying. "I have to see if there okay. I need to see if some people are still alive."

"What is at this place and who are these people?" Her voice was a little harsh and louder.

"I left them behind." She looked up at the sky with the sun starting to turn orange as it slowly disappearing in the distance straight ahead. "Before the apocalypse started I lived in a very nice town. It was small but everyone new each other. I can't remember if I had a mother or a father. But this man that found me when I was just a little kid took me in. He was nice and treated me as his own daughter. You can say a girly girl being raised by a man is crazy. He had a shop that sold legal guns and every Sunday he would show me how to use them. I became a little tomboy to him as I am his only family. I was a very independent person back then. Never did talk to other people then the man that took me in. I remember this one day when I was walking by my self and kind of got lost. I turn the corner in an ally and I see figures walking toward me. They were black and I couldn't see anything. My heart was beating so fast that I froze not once moving. I tried not being scared and to be strong, but in side I was scared for my life. I didn't know what to do. So I fell to the floor covering my head with my hands as tears strolling down my soft cheeks. People in the town thought I was a devil's child because no one new what happen to my parents. So they thought I killed them. I thought that this was the punishment I dissevered. Then those people sounded like they were hurt or getting beaten by some one. As each one fell to the ground in pain, I felt as this was going to happen to me as well."

"But you didn't kill your parent's right?" Lieutenant laughed to her self.

"I don't remember. It's all a blur to me."

"So what happen next?"

"Well then I looked up as all I could see from my teary eyes was a woman's smile. It brought hope and courage in my heart. She then put her tinny hands on my head and told my 'Your father is looking for you. He is waiting at the house right behind you.' I looked behind and saw the old man who means so much to me opening the door. I smiled as I yelled 'Papa'. I turned my head as the woman started to walk away in the opposite direction. The last thing she said was 'Protect the ones you love and that's all you can do' and she slowly disappeared in the darkly night. Later as years past, I helped out at the shop so he didn't have to work so hard. When I was little when that night happened, something grew in my heart. I had a dream to be like that woman and to be able to save people who are endangered. Then this one day, I saw a woman in a military outfit. I was so amazed at how a woman was able to get in the military. Mostly its men that you usually see wearing them on. Then the woman looked at me and smiled just like that woman from way back then who saved my life. So I left town to able to grant that single wish come true. To serve for my country that could loss my life but able to protect the ones that I love is something I always wanted. After my years of fighting and experience in the military, I was on my way back home on a bus to visit. I guess during the time of my journey home, the apocalypse already started to show it's self. Just half way to what I call home was when we stopped for gas." That gas station must be where I saw her at. But how did she become the only one to survive I wonder. Why is this girl even getting in my head, I am so confused.

"Colonel, are you okay?" I shake my head as I try to ignore my own thoughts. I smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, continue." She put her right pointer finger on her bottom big red lip.

"Where was I at again?"

"At the part about when you just arriving at the gas station." She stayed in her thinking position for a couple of minutes till a light bulb turned on above her head.

"Oh yeah that's right the gas station part." I just silently laugh to my self seeing this girl slightly showing her true self. "So we stopped at a gas station since one of the guys was about to crap his pants for not going the last time we stopped. As I was snooping around the town that we were at reminded me of home. The bad part of being in the military was we didn't know there were dead people walking around. So we didn't have any thing to protect us with. I guess I was to far away to hear all my friends slowly getting killed and eaten. When I did walk back to the bus, there was only silence. No movement then the sound of my breathing. I was getting worried till I saw one of my good friends name Chris who looked weird. There was so much blood that it stink so bad. Till I notice I was surrounded by zombies. I only notice one opening that I would might have a chance to get away. A zombie almost bit me so I screamed because I didn't want to die. I knew that there are people who really need my help out there. I ran and ran till I saw a figure which was you. So that's my story."

"That is still continuing." She looked at me with a shocked expression. "We will continue to help any one and to protect our country." As her smile grew bigger, she brought her fist up towards me. I smiled back at her as I to put my fist on hers.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but i promise to make the next one longer hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

So we set off south bound on the high way. I agreed with Lieutenant that we could go and check her home town. As time passes with nothing in our way so far, till I started to come to a stop. In front of our Chevy truck was what we think was a crash. With our big truck, there is no way around it. By just looking at the crash brought different emotions to me. Vehicles were every where; they were even still going down the road. I notice in the distance a head that there was an RV that wasn't stuck. I turned my head and looked at Lieutenant. "We need to get to that RV over there. If we can some how get over there, then we can continue our journey." She shocked her head in agreement. There were some zombies walking around the cars. So we decided to use our hands as communication. "I'll be the one running over their first." I looked at the brown rifle next to her leg. "Can you use that to watch my back? With the kind of technique that you had a couple of days with my M9 shooting those entire zombies with a head shot. Well it shouldn't be that much of a problem." She smirked at me with her eye's yelling out your so on expression that even you can feel the tension in the air.

"Ha well its set at the highest distance it can possibly go." She moved closer to me as our eye's never looked away from the other. "Don't worry I'll keep a look out for anything that might hurt you Colonel… Oh, I mean us." We looked into each other's eyes as I can feel this strange feeling. A feeling of caring for someone that means a lot to us. That person can truly help us find our real selves. This girl makes me wonder a little about my self. Some how she changed me to care for some one other then myself. Even though I don't remember her, some how I do. She gives me this warm butterfly feeling when ever I look at her. Some times it's pain full but it's that this is a new experience to me. Just looking at her eyes, I just want to kiss her and tell her how I really feel. Wait! What if she thinks I am a pervert and she doesn't feel the same way? She just tries to take my things and leave with the truck letting the zombies slowly eating my body as I cry in pain! I'm not a pervert! But, I do like a girl with a good body like this one. Wow! Lieutenant does have a nice body! With her blonde hair, and her long legs, and those soft skin, and don't forget those soft lips. Yeah, those are the hottest lips I ever seen. I slowly come back to reality as Lieutenant was saying some thing I didn't hear.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Her eye brow went up instantly.

"I was just asking if you were okay. You don't look well and I just wanted to know if you still okay to go up there." I started to laugh awkwardly rubbing my hand on my hair.

"I'm sorry if I did something to bother you. I was just thinking about something that's all." The word shock was written over her face.

"Well what were you thinking?" My hair covered my eyes as I could feel the blush all over my cheeks hoping she wouldn't notice. Just telling her what I was thinking would make a true fool out of me.

"It's nothing really." I looked from the corner of my eye; I saw an angle from heaven. Probably only the beautiful girl left a live. I know I can't look at her with a straight face. "I was just… going over the plan to make sure there is nothing to destroy it." She smiled at me. I opened the door and jumped out before she notices that my whole face was red. She got out of her side and waited for my call. I used my hands and told her that I was going first and that she should stay about a few feet away from me. She signed back saying okay and that she will stay behind a vehicle for a better shot. I nod my head as I slowly walked with my M9 and my katana at my waist just in case. As I kept passing a car after another, we didn't see one zombie. I new something was up, so I turned around. I signal Lieutenant that I was going to check things out. I slowly climbed on a police officers car, till I climbed with all my might without making a peep. As I was as high as I could go, I slowly rise with my sniper rife at the same pace. I looked in every corner and every where with no sign of the blood sucking zombies. I used my right hand telling Lieutenant that the close was clear. I jumped till my knees were on the cold con creek ground. I heard Lieutenant behind me as I signaled her lets go. We ran till we reached the RV with not once using our ammo. Lieutenant whispered with her soft voice.

"Hey Colonel, come here and give me a hand." I walked over to her in an instant. "Give me a boost so I can take watch for any visitors. I'll set up on top of the RV." I gave her a boost just enough for her to get on top. As she was getting her sniper out and quickly putting it on the right setting. She started to scan further ahead and signaled me that all was cleared. I took my M9 in front of me as I slowly walked to the door to the RV. My heart was pounding, so I breathed in the fresh air. I quickly opened the door ready for anything that would come at me. But for my surprise, there was no one coming to eat me. I slowly scanned every angle that a body could be but there was nothing at all. I sighed in relief as I ran and jumped in the driver's seat. As I searched for a key to start her up, there was none to be found. I cursed under my breath as I hoped out and made a quick dash towards the truck. I opened the driver's door and rummaged through the truck to find a screwdriver. I felt a poky object under the seat which brought a smile to my face. I grabbed it and ran back to the RV. When I finally got back, I was trying to catch my breath while my shaky hands try to shove the screwdriver into the ignition. A gun shot went off, which meant Lieutenant had some unexpected arrivals out side. "We got company!" I knew she would need my help so I got out of the drivers seat and ran out side. The sound of her sniper was defiantly firing more ammunition then before. There must be a lot of them out there. I can hear there screaming and rawring sounds coming in our direction. The con creek floor underneath me was even vibrating as they got closer. I grabbed my M9 as I saw zombies coming towards my direction. I pointed it in there direction as they got closer and closer.

I smirked, "You're a fool for challenging me!" As for that I started to shoot and destroy them as none were even close of touching me. I thought I was in the clear as I didn't see any more, but was mistaken as one snuck around the RV with out me knowing it was there. I turned around right before the zombie had a chance to bite me. Its body got hit by something as its body fell to the ground. Not even seconds later, I got my breath taken out of me as I fell to the ground. I have no I idea what just happened to me, but I felt agonizing pain mostly through out my upper left shoulder. I could only howl as the torment was unbearably. I was able to use the last of my strength as I brought my hand to see my own flesh and blood stained. I could hear Lieutenants voice in the back ground but I lost too much blood that I fainted into another ending dream.


End file.
